Transit busses spend approximately fifty percent (50%) of the time at engine idle, consuming fuel even when very low or even no system power is needed. Other vehicles also consume fuel while idling and/or during times of low system power usage. Often, excessive fuel is consumed at these times. There is a need to reduce fuel consumption during periods of low system power demand; improving fuel consumption during the time that engine power is not needed would show significant fuel consumption improvement.